


【盾铁】非诚勿扰 |2019年会发生的事——1

by Jackiestate



Series: 【盾铁】非诚勿扰 [1]
Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate
Summary: Steve和Tony2019年会发生的五件事——测试结果如下：1. 桃花债上门2. 参加非诚勿扰3. 牵手成功4. 闪婚5. 生娃





	【盾铁】非诚勿扰 |2019年会发生的事——1

复仇者大厦从来不缺热闹的事。

但托尼发誓他绝对不想这个“热闹”还包括美国队长的相亲活动。

“嘿，队长，上周的约会怎么样？”

托尼对着胸口的反应堆发誓，他绝对只是恰好路过厨房，绝对不是想来顺个甜点咖啡什么的。他猫着腰躲在墙后，正好听见娜塔莎在询问队长关于约会的事。队长背对着托尼的视角，他宽阔坚实的后背挡住了寡妇，让托尼只看得见一抹红发。

“咳，额…”史蒂夫右手握拳抵着嘴轻咳。那是他尴尬或不自在的动作，托尼继续猫着腰。

“告诉我，你去了，对吧？”

“哦，是，是的。我去了……”

“嗯，然后？”娜塔莎挑眉。

史蒂夫闭眼无奈的一笑，这种时候他的茸茸的眉头上翘，眉尾耷拉着。噢，他可极少对我这样笑，托尼瘪了瘪嘴，回忆着伟大的美国队长对着他最多的表情不是眉头能夹死个苍蝇，就是不赞同的表情已经实感到托尼完全可以预感他要说的那句“Tony， no”。

优秀的神盾特工看了一眼史蒂夫的笑，就掏出手机点开资料开始游览：“看来你们不合适，这个out”说着删除了某一面资料页，“我看看其他……”

史蒂夫眼看着新一轮的相亲马上就要拍板，他不得不出声打断娜塔莎，“nat，就，别再帮我约女孩了好吗？”

娜塔莎在手机屏幕上滑动的手指没停下，她甚至连眼睛都没抬，自然无比地继续说道：“那要帮你约男孩吗？你喜欢什么类型的，说说看。”  
说着，史蒂夫看见她貌似点开了另一个资料册。

“我喜欢……咳咳”回过神来，史蒂夫又抵着嘴巴咳着掩盖自己的尴尬，我们的好队长现在的脖子已经有点儿粉红了，“这不是重点，nat。”

此时伟大的神盾局特工正眼角带笑，好整以暇地看着史蒂夫，“不，这是重点了，队长。”

史蒂夫无奈的叹气，心里的小人嗷叫着。娜塔莎那一脸“我就知道是这样”的表情，让史蒂夫非常后悔刚才不小心走神而说漏嘴的话。他转头看向烤箱里的蓝莓蛋糕，拒绝继续被套话。

托尼刚才差点趔趄摔出去，他拼命的把耳朵伸得更近——上帝啊，他刚才没有听错吧？

娜塔莎收起玩味的笑容，她注视着史蒂夫，不同于刚才的调侃，说出口的是她沙哑的嗓音特有的温柔：“是因为佩姬？”

托尼也屏住了呼吸———

上个月举行的葬礼，佩姬•玛格丽特的棺椁由史蒂夫亲自抬至教堂，那天的美国队长背影看上去格外沉重。托尼记得那天史蒂夫全身的每一个角落都透着浓浓的悲伤、遗憾和孤独，就像那天纽约上空散不开的乌云，厚沉得令人窒息。托尼本来想走上去说点好听的安慰话，可是思来想去，他觉得他这个人不会说安慰人的话；该死的，他平时安慰哈皮或者彼得的时候是怎么说的，开一个玩笑———噢上帝啊，如果他和史蒂夫这时候开玩笑，以美国队长伟光正的性格，一定会直接不理他的———那可就太糟了。

后来他看见黑寡妇走到史蒂夫的身前，什么也没说，张开手拥抱了他，右手轻轻地在史蒂夫的左肩处拍了两下。

拥抱！托尼后悔自己天才的大脑为什么没有想出拥抱，不需要任何语言，不会有任何祸从口出的，一个拥抱。

“是因为佩姬？”

“什么？不，不是，我是说，噢…”史蒂夫惊讶地转回头，下意识的否认，然后又深吸了一口气，重新整理好自己的词语，“当然不是，我是说…你知道的，佩姬是……当然，我爱她，但这个‘爱’已经不是那种怦然心动的爱。

“她就像一盏明灯，她勇敢，独立，我那时总是渴望着自己也能成为那样的人，从我参军开始，到我成为美国队长上阵杀敌。她很重要，就像你们对我来说一样那么重要。”

史蒂夫身体前倾单手撑在桌子上，一丝金发因为低头的动作而散落在他的额角，“我为她的去世感到难过，因为我和过去的联系更加少之又少。佩姬对我来说的存在，就像是我曾经在那个时代真实存在过的证明。”

厨房一时间没了声音。

墙角的托尼揉着自己猫酸了的腰，听了刚才一番队长难得的真情实感，他心里的某个小角落有点小开心（只有一点点）。

看来他不用再担心关于白月光的问题了。

烤箱“叮”的一声结束了沉默，史蒂夫马上转身将烤箱门拉开，浓郁的蓝莓和奶酪的香味立即弥漫在厨房，当然，也飘到了墙角托尼的鼻子里。

天呐这是蓝莓蛋糕杯的甜味！糟了，这是队长日常送牛奶小点心的时间了！托尼一边撑着墙缓解腰间的酸痛，一边悄悄地离开。

这边的厨房中，二人又恢复了平时的状态，史蒂夫带着五颜六色的加厚手头，小心翼翼地拿出烤箱里的盘子，六个整整齐齐的摆在托盘上。

娜塔莎看着可口的蛋糕，“看来这是每个人都有份了。”

“是的，当然。麻烦你把其他人都叫出来趁热吃了吧。”史蒂夫取下那个钢铁侠钦定的杂色手套，转身又从柜橱里拿出一个小盘子，“噢，不用叫tony。我送去他的工作室，如果没有人去提醒，他不会记得要休息一下的。”

寡妇拿起一个蛋糕杯，咬了一口，看着史蒂夫端着甜点牛奶离开的背影，思考中，咀嚼了几口香甜馥郁的蛋糕，然后笑得更深了：“是这样啊……”

她划开手机，戳开三个人的对话框，哒哒哒地开始打字：“男孩儿们，来厨房领取你们的蓝莓小蛋糕。顺便 ，我认为有必要为我们的百岁队长操心一下恋爱问题了。”

TBC


End file.
